


Happy Christmas Birthday

by makokjiyuu



Category: Servamp
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokjiyuu/pseuds/makokjiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with a birthday on Christmas Eve can be twice as exciting.... and twice as disappointing if you're too sick to celebrate. Licht/Hyde Christmas fluffy fluff! (originally posted to tumblr as part of the Servamp Secret Santa, gifted to servampfanarts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit late, but Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everybody~! This fic was written for the Servamp Secret Santa on tumblr, and is a gift for servampfanarts/rhomilch. I realized I never got around to posting it here, so for those of you who never saw it on tumblr, here you go! I hope you enjoy. =w=

Hyde has never  _ ever _ pegged his Eve as the social type. So it is with great surprise that he listens in on the argument Licht is attempting to have with his mother, peeking out from a cushion in hedgehog form. 

“Licht, mein engelchen, we simply cannot allow you to risk your health any further. You know you have a Christmas concert tomorrow night! Your father and I have already decided. You need to rest.”

“I don't need my voice to play piano,” Licht croaks stubbornly, pushing himself upright on his couch. “I'm not weak--” his lungs betray him, however, and rattling coughs shake his slender frame. 

His mother sighs compassionately, carding her fingers through his dark hair. “Perhaps not, but you have a fever. Doctor Willem was very explicit - if you want to be well enough to perform, you mustn't exert yourself.”

Licht turns his head, scowl twisting his fair features. “It's just a cold,” he mutters, and only Hyde catches the slight trembling of his lips. 

“It's laryngitis, dear,” Mrs. Todoroki reminds him patiently. “ _ And  _ bronchitis. You don't want to pass out onstage, do you?” She leans forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We will celebrate in a few days, when you're feeling better.” With that, she stands, smoothing her elegant dress, and leaves the room.

Hyde waits till she’s gone, then crawls over the pillow to nestle into the crook of Licht’s elbow. “She's right, y'know,” he pipes, nosing Licht’s arm. “And anyways, I thought you hated fancy Christmas parties.”

“I-!” Licht opens his mouth for a sharp retort, but the air rasps in his throat and he stops, swallowing painfully. 

“Oi, don't talk if it hurts, Lichtan,” the hedgehog chides gently. “Seriously though, your mum promised you a party when you're better! Isn't that good?”

Licht hesitates, hunching down into his blankets. “..it's not the same,” he mumbles, looking away. 

Understanding dawns, and Hyde nods. “Ahh, I see, this is ‘cause your family holds this tradition on your birthday. Well that explains it.” He cracks open an eye to peer up at Licht, kneading his sleeve a little. “Always gotta be the center of attention, ne angel-chan?”

Licht stiffens, and Hyde knows he's struck a nerve. “Shut up, shit rat,” he snaps, lifting his arm as though to toss him to the floor; however, he winces with the movement and lowers it again, lacking the energy to do anything more than glare. 

Silence descends for several minutes, broken only by the subtle wheeze in Licht’s breathing. Hyde has almost forgotten the conversation entirely by the time Licht shrugs, rubbing his eyes with a fist. “Since I was six,” he mutters almost inaudibly, then sneezes. 

The pathetic, voiceless sound makes Hyde cringe in sympathy, and he reverts to human form, reaching to grab the tissue box from the small end table beside the couch. “Gesundheit,” he says lightly, handing him a couple of sheets. “Since they started givin’ you parties?”

Licht flushes slightly, burying it in the tissues and another scowl. “Since I've missed one.” 

Hyde raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” He leans back on the couch, casually draping his arms along the back. Licht doesn't elaborate, though, and when Hyde glances at him, he's gazing listlessly at his lap, shivering subtly. 

“Mouu, Lichtan…” Hyde sighs, getting to his feet and tucking his Eve's blankets snugly around him and up to his chin. “You'll get a chance t’ be celebrated, I promise.” 

Licht gives no indication he hears him, head already drooping against his pillows. Hyde smiles quietly, shaking his head. 

“Just hurry up ‘n’ feel better, Lichtan,” he murmurs, before switching the light off and slipping out of the room. 

 

**~**~

 

Obtaining the decorations is, unexpectedly, the easy part. With Licht's parents upstairs getting ready for the party and Krantz sequestered away in his quarters with the very same malady Licht is incapacitated by, Hyde is able to sweet talk his way around the household staff with no trouble at all. Within an hour, he's sneaking up the stairs with a large cardboard box brimming with all manner of festive decorations. 

The hard part, then, is decorating Licht's spacious quarters without waking him up. 

The nineteen-year-old sleeps fitfully when he's sick, and he's curled up on the sofa in the middle of his suite rather than in his bed in the adjoining room. So it is with great care and stealth that Hyde works, employing his vampire skills to move silently about. 

Candles, candies, pine boughs, and strands of beautiful gold and silver tinsel soon grace the walls and furniture, joined next by pine boughs, lights, and ornaments. The candles and pine fill the room with a sweet, cheerful fragrance, and the string lights make the whole suite glow. 

Satisfied, the servamp casts one final glance around the room, then disappears one more time to fetch some holiday treats. 

 

**~~*

 

A handful of close calls and negotiations later, Hyde is standing in the door of his Eve's quarters with a plate heaped full of assorted sweets and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He pushes the door shut with his foot, then sets the makeshift platter down on the coffee table. 

A nervous excitement builds in his chest as he lowers himself down beside the sleeping teen. He fidgets with the collar of his sweater, worrying the edge of his lip with his teeth. After some deliberation, he'd decided to go all out, donning a soft, silvery-black sweater over his white button down and trading his capris and sneakers for crisp gray dress pants and polished shoes. He combs his fingers through his brushed-back hair and adjusts his glasses higher on his nose, then squeezes Licht's shoulder. 

“Lichtan, wake up~”

Licht's lashes flutter at the whisper, and he stirs, blinking owlishly up at his servamp. “Hmn..?” His nose wrinkles, and he rubs sleepily at it, frowning. “What is it, Hyde..?”

The vampire hides a smile at the drowsy use of his given name. “Time for your party,” he says simply, straightening so that his Eve can see past him. 

Licht's brow furrows in confusion, and it takes him a full five seconds to register Hyde's makeover. The moment he does, though, his violet eyes light up, expression transforming into one of wonder as he takes it all in. “Wh...how did….” His voice is a hoarse whisper, but awe gives him the strength to sit up, rubbing his eyes with both hands as though he can't trust them. 

Hyde chuckles, sweeping Licht's robe from the back of the sofa and draping it over his shoulders. “Wanna see?” he says, offering his hand to help him up. 

Licht accepts it and lets him pull him up without a word, rising as if in a trance. Hyde takes the opportunity to tug his Eve's arms through the sleeves of the robe, hiding another fond smile at the sight. The brand new, fluffy white robe is a birthday gift from Licht's mother: soft and warm with a pair of shimmery angel wings embroidered on the back, it suits the raven-haired boy perfectly. 

Licht's gaze roves over everything. Lights, decorations, food, and finally, Hyde. He swallows hard, and Hyde swears he is blushing. “Y..you….” He averts his gaze, huddling into his robe. “You did this..?”

“Mmhm!” Hyde beams, slipping his hand into Licht's and gesturing grandly. “I'm pretty awesome after all, right?”

“...Mm.” Licht's agreement is so quiet Hyde almost doesn't hear it, but one look at Licht's face is enough to tell him it isn't his imagination. Licht's cheeks are flushed from more than fever, and his eyes are shimmering with soft delight. He truly is angelic, and Hyde feels his own face growing warm.

“Over here, Angel-chan!” he crows, to break the awkward stretch. He leads Licht to stand in the doorframe of his bedroom with him, producing a tiny package from his pocket. 

“For you,” he explains needlessly, tucking the wrapped box into Licht's cold hands. “It's not all I got for ya, but I hope you like it?”

Licht undoes the pretty red paper cautiously, and opens the box as if it might break. Hyde keeps a hand on his Eve's elbow to steady him, noticing the tremor in his muscles. 

When the contents of the little box become visible, Licht's eyes grow wide again, and he stares for a minute before reaching inside. 

Hyde nibbles his lip again as Licht removes an intricately sculpted marzipan angel. Its robes were a subtle purplish hue, its hair a soft ebony, and the halo and wings were dusted with edible glitter.

“I made it myself!” he ventures when Licht doesn’t say anything. “Your mother taught me how.. I know it’s not as good as hers, but…”

Licht steps hard on Hyde’s toes, glaring intensely at him. “It’s  _ perfect _ ,” he growls, color deepening even further. “So shut up.”

Hyde gapes at him, speechless. “Wha….oh… I mean.. of course it is!” He grins, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Nothin’ less for my Angel-chan, y’know. It took me like two hours, too! I’ve never made one before, but I know you like marzipan a lot, so-mmfh!”

Licht presses his palm to Hyde’s mouth, stepping on his toes again and refusing to get off. “Stop babbling, shit rat,” he snaps.

And takes his hand away and kisses him.

Hyde’s heart leaps into his throat, Licht’s lips cool and sweet against his own. His blood pounds in his ears, and his arms circle around his Eve’s waist as he relaxes into the kiss. Elation buzzing through him, he starts to deepen the kiss, but Licht pulls back suddenly, gasping for breath.

“A-are you okay?” Hyde manages, taking a deep breath of his own.

Licht avoids eye contact, still standing on Hyde’s shoes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the mistletoe, idiot.”

Hyde blinks, then laughs, pulling his Eve into a hug. “Nothing gets by you, Lichtan,” he says fondly, glancing up at the sprig of green he’d hung over the doorframe.

Licht grunts by way of response, burying his face in Hyde’s sweater, and Hyde smiles softly. “Happy Christmas Birthday, Angel-chan.”

“....Shut up.”

 

~~The End~~


End file.
